An Unlikely Princess
by 2014 Super Nova
Summary: A team devastated. One of there own taken. Only one can save her. Suckish summary total dramatization. Spitefire bro
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there people of the YJ fandom! Here's the first chapter of my latest fanfic that I've been meaning to put up. I have no clue if u guys will like but I got 2 approvals from my friends so, whats the worst that could happen?**

Chapter 1: The Curse

**Narrator P.O.V**

Artemis awoken with a pounding sensation in her head. She knew this was strange because 1: she didn't drink and 2: even if she did she would never drink before a mission. _That's right the mission!_ the archer thought. The Justice League had thought they found a link between Klarion and the oh-so-mysterious Light, Batman had sent the team to go investigate. _What happened after that?_ the troubled archer wondered. At the moment those details did not matter, Artemis needed to locate the rest of the team.

_Hello? M'gann? Robin? Zatanna? Aqualad? Superboy? Wally? Can you guys hear me? _Artemis tried through they're psychic link. When the young archer received no reply she began to frantically look around. How could this be happening? How could she let herself be separated from the team? Artemis stood up and started to run and soon tripped over her dress.

**Artemis P.O.V**

Okay, so not cool! I have no idea where I am or where everyone else is, plus some idiot put me in a dress! Somebody's gonna pay, big time! Wait my mask! I brought my hands to my face and was relieved to find that my mask was still in it's place and then I look down to look at this ridiculous dress. Of course it's green, how original. Figures, right? I then begin to scan the area, I'm in a big round room with only one source of light, a window. I walk over to it and look out. Holy shit! This has got to be at least 20 stories up! Okay, that might be an exaggeration. More like 15 give or take. Well isn't this just fanfrickn'tastic. I let out a groan and fall back to the floor.

Maybe I should start trying to remember again, let's see Batman sent us to…England! Or the U.K., something like that! The witch boy was in an older part of the country and he was looking for something. The fight was somehow pretty even between the six of us and the one of him. Well the one of him plus his freaky cat, he should leave that thing at home. Anyway, next he…shot M'gann down and was going in for a second one when I jumped in the way. Last thing I remember is darkness and a scream. It wasn't mine though, it belonged to someone with a deeper voice. But who? Ughhhh this is giving me a headache!

This just totally and completely sucks! I was gonna go to the cave and introduce some of my shows to M'gann! I let out a second moan and close my eyes. Maybe this is just a really bad dream. I reopen my eyes and…..DAMN IT! Well I guess it's not a dream. I then hear chuckling as a blue mist began to form itself and an image of Klarion appeared and I march right up to the little twrep.

"Let me out of here!" I commanded

"Tsk, tsk, be calm young hero. Other wise there will be consequences."

"Shut the Hell up and let me go!" I screamed at the blue freak

Then he responded with…

**Narrator P.O.V**

"Now, now." the witch boy began, taunting the archer, "You don't want to be in a worse situation, now do you?"

The skilled archer growled "Let me out or else when I do I'll break you and skin your damn cat."

"You're in no position to be making threats little girl. This is why I wanted the Martian, she's a lot nicer." Klarion spoke back.

"Funny, I didn't know you knew what nice was." Artemis hissed, voice full of venom.

"As if you do. But you're going to have pay for that, hmm, let's see… I could turn you into a toad, but you might enjoy hopping away from me. Or I could make you become a cat, but then you'd probably scratch me. Oh! I know!" And with that the witch boy snapped his fingers.

"Ha! Nothing-" but then Artemis' hair began to grow incredibly long. It continued to grow until it reach at least 70 feet.

"You can now try to get use to that much hair! But I feel like though it isn't enough. What else could I add to make it worse? Hm? How about being stuck up here and being my own personal entertainer for the rest of your miserable life? Yes I think that will do just fine!" And with that Klarion's image disappeared leaving behind his laughter echoing inside the gloomy room.

Stay there? Forever? As if Artemis would do that, but the only way out was through that window and frankly, she was extremely uncomfortable with how high up the window was to the ground. But her pride was too big for her to admit it.

The archer couldn't remain there, she had to get home and take care of her wheelchair bound mother. Also never see the team again? Her first real family? She had just began to make memories and enjoy herself for the first time in years.

"Hey, at least I'll never have to see Kid Idiot again." she whispered as a tear ran down her face and hit the floor. She knew deep within her heart she would miss Wally the most.

Artemis stumbled over to what appeared to be a bed and collapsed on top of it. She could only hope the others would find her soon.

Meanwhile the team was contacting Batman to tell him the painful news of Artemis.

"Klarion is smarter then he seems. He won't kill Artemis, he'll use her to get what he wants whether it be information about the team and the Justice League or something else." the dark knight stated.

"So what are we suppose to do? We can't sit around and do nothing!" The speedster of the group yelled. The young Wally West was extremely worried about the blonde archer. He couldn't believe he let Artemis slip from his grasp again, the difference was this time she was actually taken from him.

"Woah, calm down KF, I know you're distraught-" The boy wonder was then cut off by his older friend.

"Distraught? You think I'm distraught? This is like the mission simulation! We have to get her back!" The speedster's face had turned as red as his hair, he was furious. He's furry born from his concern and unrealized love for the moon child.

"Kid Flash, I understand that you are upset about Artemis being taken. We all are. But we must act calm, we will figure out a way to bring Artemis back." Aqualad spoke in a stern but understanding voice.

Wally looked at his other team members, Megan was in tears blaming herself while Superboy tried to calm her down. Zatanna was stared off into space, another person she cared about was taken from her. Robin's look of concern could be seen through his mask, he was worried about everyone's emotional state at the moment including his own.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Wally said softly

Batman grunted "The League will try to get a hold of Artemis' location as soon as possible. In the mean time the team will be stay at an estate not far from your location."

"Right. Setting coordinates." M'gann managed to say. They all took a seat as the fly to the estate Batman sent them to Ireland(not to be confused wit Northern Ireland which belongs to the U.K.) Little did they know that Artemis would be closer then they thought.

**Okay dudess that's a wrap on this chapter! 4 pages long, not too shabby! Well if you guys want to let me know what you think by leaving a review or you could just do whatever I don't really care. Well, Night everybody! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again YJ fandom! I'm finally updating this fanfic! I hope you enjoy this cause it's coming right off of my head.**

Chapter 2: Searching

**Narrator P.O.V.**

Wally could did not rest at night, how could he? Now he paced through the house, well actually it seemed more like a palace that Batman set them team up with. Wally did not take the time to notice the works of art in the hall and before long he had made his way outside. Grumbling, he began kicking rocks. One by one then two?

"Maybe you should go for a run KF, clear your head." Robin advised.

"AH! When? How did you get there?" Asked the very freaked speedster. I believe that we can all agree that even though the whole ninja thing is very cool but there are sometimes when you don't do it. This is one of those times.

"KF, I'm your best friend. You should know by now that I'll never tell you that but seriously you need to get somewhat traught." Robin told his friend.

"Thanks Di-Robs." Wally said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Anytime Wall-man" Robin said shaking his head, his friend had quite the big mouth.

**Wally P.O.V.**

Dick's right, I need to clear my head. I mean it's only Arty. She's tough. She can take care of herself…right? Of course she can! Why am I even questioning it? She can take me down for crying out loud! I can't believe I just admitted that. Right so a run right? Going for a run….

I can't believe I wasn't fast enough. This could have all been avoided if I was fast enough. I may be the fastest kid alive, but I couldn't be fast enough to save her. The last thing I saw was her hair. Her long, blonde, silky, gor- woah Wall-man. Woah, this is Artemis we're talking about. Only Arty. Bitchy, critical, spitfire Arty. Wait, did I just say spitfire? Ugh! I'm done with running!

I slowed down into a walk and realize I ran to the beginning of the woods on the property. Looking back I only just realize how big this place really is. Well that's Bruce Wayne for ya. It's not like he can't afford it. But now that I think about it, he must spend more money then he makes. How does he do it? Oh well, not my problem. But what is my problem, the grumbling of my stomach. Damn thinking about her made me hungry, or maybe the fact I haven't had breakfast yet. Ugh! Women! Who needs them? Wait the existence of mankind does. Damn it! I turn back to the woods and pick up a small rock and chuck it into the vast of trees.

"Hang in there Artemis, where ever you are. I'm going to find you if it's the last thing I do." I whisper so only I can hear and make my way back to the main house.

When I get back to the house I smell the sweet, sweet sent of food and immediately run to the source. In the kitchen I see none other than good old Alfred making food. Dick didn't lie when he said Alfred's food can make anyone feel better. I remember the last time I met him, he made this ice cream sundae that was to die for.

"Wally! Have you met Alfred yet? He's been teaching me all sorts of things to make!" I heard M'gann say excitedly.

"How do you do master West? I am Alfred Pennyworth. Young Robin told me that you enjoy eating. Apparently your stomach is as big as your mouth?" Alfred said. At first I was confused by his greeting but it hit me when he called Dick Robin instead of Richard.

"Nice to meet you too Alfred." I'm not suppose to have any connection to Bruce Wayne and the people in his lives. Hehe.

I sat down at the little table that had a stack of Alfred's delicious pancakes just waiting to be swallowed. Well I wasn't gonna keep them waiting for the Wall-man.

"Oh dear, it appears master Robin was right." Alfred said and I turned and gave him a great big pancake filled grin.

**Artemis P.O.V.**

I have not been having an asterous morning, okay I've been hanging out with Robin way too much. Ugh this whole situation is stupid! Am I just suppose to sit up here and wait for the League to figure something out? Sorry but Artemis Crock waits for _no one_. I walk back to the window and look down… I guess I don't mind waiting after all.

I walk back over to the bed and on the way manage to trip over my hair. Stupid Klarion, he will regret doing this to me. I sit and get to work on braiding this mass of hair that hangs from my head. At least two hours must have past already and I'm not even done braiding it all. This would be so much easier with multiple people helping me with this. Another hour passes and I'm finally done! My fingers are killing me but I can care less as I pull a thread out of my pillow and tie it around the end of the braid.

Standing and walking a little bit I start humming, a very rare occasion that only happens when I'm extremely bored. I Want You Back by Jackson 5. And suddenly I'm thinking about Wally. Is he okay? Is he worried? Does he even care that I disappeared? Woah Artemis, what are you thinking? Baywatch is doing fine without me, he's probably celebrating. After all I am the one who broke the news to him about M'gann and Conner, so he definitely hates my guts. Well he has from the beginning hasn't he? No stop it Artemis there are more important things to be done. Like getting food into my stomach, now.

"KLARION?" I yell at the top of my lungs.

"Must you really have to yell?" The blue freak demands showing up out of nowhere. Literary.

"I'm hungry." I stated then realizing he probably won't give me anything to eat.

"Don't whine. I invented whining." He says, is he really proud of that?

"Well congratulations, and guess what? I invented sarcasm." I sassed b I . Artemis:1 and Klarion:….2,damn it.

"Apparently. Well what do you want?" Seriously?

"What part of 'I'm hungry' don't you understand?"

"So you want me to feed you?"

"That would be awesome thanks." I sat down on the bed.

"Fine, wait why should I give _you_ food?" He questioned

"Because it's _your_ fault I'm here. _You_ brought me here so now I'm _your _problem."

"How do those other brats put up with you?" I hear Klarion mumble.

"Hey! They're not brats! Have more respect for the people who can kick your sorry little ass!" I yell

"Don't yell at me! They are brats! Especially the Flash Boy! Always insulting and being annoying during fights."

"His name is Kid Flash and he's perfect the way he is!" Did I really just say that?

"Oh, got a soft spot for him. Don't you?" I see him smirk and I just wanna knock it off his face.

"No, you're imagining things." I say and stare at the ground. Then I hear a sigh.

"I'll bring you food but on one condition," I look up at him and give him a look of determination. Right now I'd do anything for food, and I sound like Baywatch. Great. "Sing me something nice. None of that rap crap most people listen to today."

"Are you crazy? You basically have me on strings and you're asking me to sing to you?" I change my look to bewilderment.

"Don't make me change my mind." He says, what a little brat. If my hair wasn't so heavy right now he would be on the ground crying.

"Fine, whatever." I say so only I can hear but I know he's heard me also and he stands there expectantly. So what do I sing? Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne. At first it was for myself but after sing half way through I realize it's really for Wally. He needs to hang on to hope and find me. By the time I'm done I'm trying my best not to cry in front of this bastard.

"Wait here," and in a flash Klarion is gone and a few moments a tray appears in front of me with food and a note. I open the note and read it "_Good girl, and you're right. You are my problem but guess what? I'm your problem too now. Keep this up and things will get better. Oh and there's a change of clothes next to your bed. Have a nice day." _I look over to this change of clothes he is talking about and it turns out to be another dress. Fantastic. See I really did invent sarcasm.

After eating the food I start pacing around the room again. There's no way I can escape, Klarion is probably watching me right now. That's the only way he would ask me to sing, he heard me humming before I yelled for him. The fact that he heard me yelling for him proves it.

I'm being watched 24/7.

**Wally P.O.V.**

I can't believe a whole day went by with nothing about Artemis' whereabouts. I walk back to the woods I went to this morning. Maybe I'll go on a stroll through the thick trees. Maybe it'll help me get my mind off of her. Off of everything.

Making my way through the woods I realize that these woods seem like they came straight from a fairytale. They seem almost magical. Ha, magic's not real, that's why they call stories like Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty fairytales. Empathize on the tale part. But Arty believes I magic. Actually I was very surprised when she said she did believe in that load of crap. I thought Arty would be the last person in the world to believe in magic. Well she most certainly is full of surprises huh? Like her arrows.

I almost didn't notice this giant cliff because I was so deep into thought, no big deal. I could've almost died, thanks for your concern. Don't worry ladies the Wall-man won't leave you.

Looking down the cliff I saw this castle, and I mean a castle. Just like the ones you see in all the Disney princess movies. And this one had a huge tower. It rose above the cliff but stopped so it could remain hidden in the trees. It doesn't look like it has any windows, but maybe I can find some way to get in. No luck, the cliff doesn't let me see what's on the other side. Oh well.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing here?" I turn around to see a young girl, probably 12ish.

"Just exploring, what are you doing here by yourself?" I ask

"I'm not alone." I look around but don't see anyone.

"Look, it's okay if your lost I can-"

"There's a fair maiden trapped, she's in pain. A worse pain than what she grew up with, she has separated from the one she loves. Trapped by the blue monster who only wants someone to love him. Only one person can save them. He as quick as hurricane winds. On the night when no one can see each others faces it will be revolved. The two lovers will be reunited and be happy while the blue monster will realize what it means to love someone." Blue monster? Is she talking about Klarion? Then the fair maiden is Artemis? The girl begins to run into the trees.

"Wait! Tell me more about the blue monster!" I yell after her and chase her. When I thought I caught up I saw the girl grow beautiful golden wings on her back.

"Look for her. Save her. Be there for her." and she flew above the tree line leaving me there with those words.

**Narrator P.O.V**

After the fairy had left the young speedster he raced back to the estate. Making his way through the rooms, looking for his companion Robin. When finally locating him the speedster went straight to business.

"Robs, I need you to tell me about Artemis' past." Wally confronted the younger boy.

"What makes you think I know anything about Arty's past?" The young protégé asked the speedster.

"Because you know _everything._" And Robin's face became very serious behind his glasses.

"Then you better prepare yourself. What I'm about to tell you makes my past look like nothing."

"Hey, losing your parents to death isn't nothing." Wally said trying to comfort the young boy.

"And neither is being abused by your criminal father."

"What?"

"Promise me that after I tell you this you won't judge Artemis. She's worked very hard to gain everyone's trust and to change who she is."

"Dude, what are yo-"

"Promise me Wally!" the young boy said beginning to become annoyed.

"I promise."

"Alright. Artemis' childhood was horrible."

"Horrible how?"

"Her father is Sportsmaster."

**Cliffhanger! :D Don't you guys hate me? Sorry but you're gonna have to wait until the next chapter! Oh how did you feel about the fairy with the prophecy? If I get positive feedback on her I'll use her again. Well later guys!**


End file.
